cc71testfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StraightACarlaay
I missed talk pages so :D :D :D This is so weird now though omg. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] [[User talk:Cc71|'(talk)']] 22:23, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ikrikrikrikr :DDDD we can do long message wall posts again for no reason even though we talk elsewhere lol. Just remember that I re-enabled these old things just for you so if you don't reply back... >:o no carlaay ofc you don't have a signature. wikia just decided to delete that for you :) [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] [[User talk:Cc71|'(talk)']] 21:01, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Pls. Omg yessss long novels on tps are the best. Remember when we always had those long things from gummy bc she's just so annoying :) WHOOO~!!! Carlot taking over the ivies one school at a time. may I ask which ones ^_^ DUDE lol you are so ballsy complaining about that xDD lmao newsflash you will still need to participate in college :D :D So what were you asked about? LOOOOLLLL 22 PEOPLE OH SO MANY your teacher sounds dumb but yeah I totally hate those classes where the teacher's like ya ha sorry you raised your hand a lot but I have all the power to not call on you mwahaha >:DDDD My day kinda sucked bc my friends from club went camping and stuff but I decided I shouldn't go bc I'm sick and I don't want to get pneumonia and stuff bc like ya everyone wants pneumonia obviously. But otherwise it's been nice chilling before school actually gets super hard and I want to throw myself off a cliff :) [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] [[User talk:Cc71|'(talk)']] 23:35, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Gumgum and I still message each other on fb occasionally but super rarely which is really sad cuz I could use the extra laameness in my life. What about you guys? Please I'm sure you slayed all your things. But hey an interview is already a good sign!! That rlly sucks for the quiet girl :(( The interview is lying to you obvs. But honestly there are some classes like that where you don't have to participate but then others that are small obvs you have to or the instructor will be super sad. Orly please tell me "why Yale" other than (LOLLLL) <33 Moving out from home? Dude yeah your school is so cool with all the trips like why didn't you guys invite me and stuff smh. Lame. Ah yes ofc you would ask questions about the clubs bc you treat your body like an Amusement Park :) Wait what kind of teacher does that lmao if you're too lazy to grade them all why are you selectively grading smh. So dumb. But that basicallaay sucks. You've never been camping??? Smh missing out!!! If you ever come to California and have the balls to meet me I'm gonna take you camping. loljk #toolazyforthat #youwishidid lmao you better listen to your principal or you're gonna be screwed!!!!!! Oh is it bc you guys are second semester seniors so y'all dgaf so he's like I better make sure they're scared af! Dude also you are literally so laame with all those asks you sent me, I am so done with you. Also, hope you like my new sig ;) But nice message on epic's TP. A++++ (oops she probably doesn't know what A++++ means bc of her school's dumb system :D) [[User:Cc71|'Your love is like a giant pigeon']] [[User talk:Cc71|'crapping on my heart.']] 04:46, January 27, 2015 (UTC) That's awesome. Seggaay ftw ;) I just found the old 16 & Not Preggo thing I helped FO and her make lmaooo linky here Well it's still cool geez stop trying to take away the silver lining I tried to paint. Yeah you can honestly get a great education at a lot of places, doesn't have to be Ivies but you are defs capable ;D Yeah 50% participation grade is just dumb like wtf. So subjective. Oh I see. Well all the ivies are still so close for you Dx. I mean moving is not an issue you were about to move to germany or something omg. If you did, that'd be so weird. "Too cool" pls stop w/ the puns. So are you just going to land on your butt all the time while skiing? :D:D Psh sure you totally didn't mean that type of clubs. Like you're totally the girl who treats her body like a temple and doesn't make out with random dudes at random places ;) ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE THE BALLS. Wait but seriously I might consider it lol. Would be a fabulous trip if you actually have the balls to meet me. Omg why do I keep saying have the balls. Girl you are never an independent woman you are a dependent fun-getter. 1/3 is still quite a lot wow. Is it 1/3 for that 50% participation class bc then literally that's your grade already lol. WHY ARE YOU BOLDING GRADES /vomits /spats /dies Yeah I shoulda totally messaged you in spring to mess up your master plan smh. [[User:Cc71|'Your love is like a giant pigeon']] [[User talk:Cc71|'crapping on my heart.']] 08:16, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I have so much work to do so I'll answer you tomorrow xP [[User:Cc71|'Your love is like a giant pigeon']] [[User talk:Cc71|'crapping on my heart.']] 08:06, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. So I finally got around to replying to your stupid novel. I read it, lol-ed and then proceeded with my day and was like ugh that loser Carlot why you gotta give me responsibility smh. But nah I actually really love writing this stuff I just totally forgot, sorry x) Why do you keep sending me loser articles about college and expecting me to explain the disparities in pagination???? Wait but that is omg sooooo true you actually linked something true for once, yes. You guys were like both closer to FO right and then things fell apart to build other things ??? :P Well hey look, your fear is now gone so yay congrats ;D The best thing I can tell you is honestly don't worry too much about it because after you go to college eventually you never really think like "damn if I worked just a bit harder I coulda gone to ___ school" because you'll be building your own path where you are and doing great things there and you won't be able to imagine living your life differently. At least that's true for me and the people I know. Yeah dude it was incredibly long ago. Today I was helping Breezy with her math and she's a whole 4 years younger so it's very much wtf cuz it feels like forever ago. That's so weird lol basing your grade this year on past years like wtf. Only at your tiny little box of a school would that happen xP Shoulda applied to Cali smh. Only 2 hours away? Wtfff but I guess you have lots of schools there so that's reasonable. So you're not considering going away anymore? That's so weird that they don't care about anything other than those last 2 years. But I guess there are many countries where you just take a test or something so that's even more wtf. Um excuse me YOU need to stop bullying me. The blob of nope?? Am I missing something here??? omg that hashtag #whathappensingermanystaysingermany I saw the word singer in there so many times lol. That's a fabulous picture I should start sending it to people. Are you sure you have the balls? Yeah we should totes be fabulous and go find that epic loser to join us. A dependent fun-getter is someone who is dependent on other people and just wants to get the fun ;) (bc evidently fun-getting relies on other people) How were your tests? [[User:Cc71|'Your love is like a giant pigeon']] [[User talk:Cc71|'crapping on my heart.']] 07:44, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Oh god I think I just died a little bit at that laameness. Dude yeah I stalked gummy and FO's twitters and it was very amusing :// Why tf would your transcript be randomly sent in with a bad grade. Dude yes EF needs to chill ^^; Breezy's a sophomore. I know I'm old, stop reminding me!!!!11 Wait seriously??? They private tutor kids for money? That's so corrupt and terrible :((( like what even is the point of school anymore. Do you do that? That's weird how can you suck at history when you can write the essays well and are good at memorizing and DATES (lmao I'm sure you're better than I am ^_^) WELL EXCUSE ME. I'm ignorant???? Couple is supposed to mean two!!! How are you supposed to have a bf in the future?? Are you gonna be like "omg hi boo sorry I didn't realize you thought it was just us as a couple I have like 10 more baes lined up". Yeah tbh your entire life is very wtf like the fact that you're trying to sneak 10 baes behind your boo in your couple. What is the blob of nope???? Epic loser probably doesn't have the balls. She's scared of the freakshow that is the animal Carlaay. Yes you are dependent and desperate, you're welcome :D "Only 12 pages" what kind of child labor is going on at your school idk. Good luck with everything!! DESTROY THEM. [[User:Cc71|'Your love is like a giant pigeon']] [[User talk:Cc71|'crapping on my heart.']] 00:21, February 2, 2015 (UTC) You're not the only one who can make headlines smh. Oh no you've exposed yourself!!!! You need Jesus!!!! Well then, you'd better ace those exams! DUDE HOW WERE YOU A CLASS OF 13 I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. Btw how are things with the mehhico and the soccer and the zanahoria ;) ;) ;) oh and ct boy. Dude do you not have qurlfrands. Yeah seriously how have I known your loser face since 2011 :// I was younger than you are now when we started talking. I think I'll need to quit by the time Breezy is the age I used to be lol. Well I haven't been on a date in my life either so high 5 sista. omg do you remember when we'd be so laame like proccraastinaation buddies, double trouble, trinjin <3333 You were a better person back then tbqh. SMH You made me actually go back and read what I wrote. Wow you're so lazy, I typed all that funny stuff for you and you have no response I cry. You really are an animal and freakshow. #repent. Yeah you're a mess but aren't we all. We're hilarious on ask, you love us obvs. DNA is this double helix structure thing that has genetic code for everything and it is made up of nucleotides like purines (A & G) and pyrimidines (C & T). A pairs with T and C pairs with G in sequence. It can undergo transcription to turn into messenger RNA and that messenger RNA is processed to make RNA that can be translated into proteins that power our bodily functions :D 12 pages is a ton that's really crazy. You need to teach me how to write sometime. [[User:Cc71|'Your love is like a giant pigeon']] [[User talk:Cc71|'crapping on my heart.']] 08:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Ah sorry I forgot to reply. I was like why is that stupid carlot not replying to me??? but in fact I'm the stupid carrot who didn't reply to you. You defs need Jesus though. Someone with Jesus wouldn't be like you. 15-20 is not normal you're not normal your school is not normal. nothing about you is normal stop trying to make it normal. smh. you're unique and beautiful in your own way :DDDDD See how nice I am? Wow Carlaay you expected romance out of such a laame move? "Hey bae ;) ;) did you pack my book like I wish you'd pack me? ;) ;)" No but seriously do you still like him? "Casual friends" o u and soccer getting that casual on. Aw CT boy wants to be you. How naive of him to think that'd be a good idea. I'm not gonna quit probably you know how laame my life is and how much laamer I need it to be by talking to you guys. Yeah tbh you kept your devillish side hidden really well, smh. SMH stop not responding to stuff, LAAAMEEEEE, you animal freakshow. Idk lol neurons are great they let our brains work. Except I think you're pretty much lacking in that area. When exactly is your bio exam? Dude please consult the book for action/resting potential I suck at that part. I basically crammed it in my head for my exam cuz I never got it when it was taught (or wasn't paying attention, ha! more likely) and then forgot after I crammed it. Yeah tbh if I turn in my TP novels I will get A+ on my papers. Hahahaha guess what I'm doing rn. Proccraastinating on my English assignment :D PS: omg wth did you do to my profile. like I know you see me and think "oh yeah" but pls leave those thoughts to yourself, thx. [[User:Cc71|'Your love is like a giant pigeon']] [[User talk:Cc71|'crapping on my heart.']] 09:23, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I suck and I take full responsibility Sighh.... I really suck and I take full responsibility for it. I love you though, in fact I was going back through old VW comments and fetus us was adorable lol. Exactly, carrot and carlot <3333 Oh okay sure try to tell yourself that I'm the bully in this relationship Your love is like a giant pigeon]] [[User talk:Cc71|'crapping on my heart.']] 08:28, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Wow wtf??? I took full responsibility for my slow replies, yet you're still treating me like TRASH? How dare you! I'm never being nice to you again!!!!! Fetus you were nicer than your true colors tbh :// I miss those days :// A relationships aka a connection between two people. God Carlot stop imposing your pagination and definitions on other people's lives! That's the point omfg why are you so laame, the pack you thing was not an innuendo or a saying people say, I just meant like when you pack your bags you can also pack a person in there like smh. Now you have stuff against Carrot :// what happened :// Smh why are you always trying to oversimplify my college life and bully me about it. it is a S T R U G G L E. I tell you. English is trash!!! I also invited gummephant to come join us on the TP lifestyle; she said it's the stone age lol. I made her a signature, you will love it *_* Dude what is a social year? That sounds really fun actually. mfeo tbh. you should also teach me more Spanish :DD [[User:Cc71|'Your love is like a giant pigeon']] [[User talk:Cc71|'crapping on my heart.']] 10:33, March 1, 2015 (UTC)